A Love Story
by TMNTLittleTomboy
Summary: After seeing Saburo cheat on her, Natsumi is upset until Keroro cheers her up. The two starts hanging out and a relationship starts growing between them. Giroro sees this and trys his best to get closer to his Natsumi. Is Keroro falling for Natsumi? Will Giroro win Natsumi's heart before Keroro does? Will a love traingle start between them? Who will Natsumi choose? GiroNatsuKero!
1. Chapter 1

Natsumi giggles as she looks in the mirror. She wore a bright pink shirt and a white skirt. She was getting ready to go on a date with Saburo, the boy she's been dating for two months.

"Okay, I think I'm ready." She said softly as she leaves her room. "Saburo-senpai and I are SO perfect for each other!" She heads for the dooor, a smile plastored on her face.

"Natsumi-dono!" She looked over her right shoulder, seeing the platoon leader. "Have fun with Saburo-dono!" The girl nodded and slowly grabbed Keroro.

"Stupid frog, you better promise not plan anything while I'm out."

"I-I promise, Natsumi-dono!" Keroro said, fear in his voice as the pink hair girl lets him go. She quickly opened the door and walked out.

...

_"I wonder where Saburo-senpai is." _ Natsumi thought as she quietly sits on a bench. _"He told me we should meet here."_ She slowly got up and walked around. When she got to the park, she slowly smiled, seeing Saburo sitting on a bench then her smile faded as her eyes see another girl with Saburo. They were laughing together then very slowly they kissed each other passionately. Tears ran down Natsumi's rosey cheeks as Saburo slowly looks over her direction.

"N-Natsumi-chan?"

"Saburo-senpai, how could you?" Natsumi ran off, more tears flowing down her face.

To be continued!


	2. Chapter 2

Natsumi ran back inside the house, only to trip over something. She heard what she tripped over groan as she slowly over her shoulder. It was Keroro, flat on the ground and groaning loudly.

"Natsumi-dono, that hurt." Keroro said weakly "You should look where you're going!" He slowly blinked twice. "Gero? I thought you went on a date with Saburo-dono. Why'd you come back?" Tears started flowing down the girl's cheeks as she started sobbing loudly and ran off. The green frog blinked again in confusion. "Did I do something?"

Natsumi layed on her bed, sobbing into her soft pillow. _"Why did Saburo-senpai do that? I-I thought he liked me back." _She heard her door open as she slowly took a peek, only to see the green frog walking in.

"N-Natsumi-dono, did I do something to make you upset?" He asked, slowly walking to Natsumi's bed. The girl slowly sat up, tears still streaming down her cheeks. "Natsumi-dono?" Suddenly, she grabbed him and pulled him into a hug, sobbing as Keroro became surprised. Natsumi never hugged him like that before.

"S-Stupid frog, you...didn't do a-a-anything!" She yelled, trying to stop crying. "It...It was Saburo-senpai! H-He cheated on...on me!" She let go of Keroro as she rested her hands on her face. Keroro quietly stared at the human girl. Why did Saburo cheat on her? The frog gently rested his hand on Natsumi's shoulder and sighed softly.

"Natsumi-dono?" She slowly looked at him. "I'm sorry for what happened to you. Let me tell you something, Natsumi-dono. Saburo-dono can be a selfish jerk. Once, we went to the toy store together, he bought TWO gundum models, i thought one was for me but he said they were BOTH for him!" The girl raised a brow. "Besides, you deserve a better boyfriend. Next time we see Saburo-dono, we'l l beat him to a bloody pulp. If he set a FOOT near the Hinata house, I'll let Giroro shoot warning shots at him. You don't need Saburo-dono in your life!" Natsumi slowly blinked then smiled.

"Stupid frog, you're right." She stood up "I don't need that cheater in my life!" She went to the sliding window, opened it and looked at Giroro, who was cleaning his gun. "GIRORO!" The Corporal slowly looked up, seeing the girl of his dreams. "For now on when Saburo comes near our house, you are allowed to shoot at him to keep him away! I hate him now!"

"R-Really?"

"That's right!" Keroro blurted, popping up next to the girl. "I'm giving you orders! Shoot at Saburo-dono when he's near the house! Got it?" Giroro slowly smiled and saluted, happy tears flowing down his cheeks.

"I'll do my best!" He shouted as jumps for joy. "Finally! I get to shoot that stupid boy!" Natsumi smiled at the platoon leader and patted his head.

"You want some star fruit?" Keroro quickly smiled and nodded happily. "Come on." Both of them walked down to the kitchen as Giroro spots Saburo peeking over the concrete wall. The red frog smiled and starts shooting at the boy, who ran off in fear.

To be continued!


	3. Chapter 3

The next day

Natsumi smiled as she puts her stuff in her bag. She had a good day at school. She was glad that she realize she doesn't need Saburo anymore. When she told Yayoi and Satsuki about Saburo, they were surprised.

"Natsumi-chan?" The pink hair girl quickly looked up, seeing Saburo smiling at her. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I was going to tell you I was sorry but you ran off and Giroro kept shooting at me when I tried to close to your house. How about you forget about me kissing the other girl and we can start over." Natsumi glared at the boy and stood up, furious amber eyes meeting with blue eyes.

"Start over? START OVER?" She asked angirly "How can I forget and start over? You crushed my heart when you kissed that other girl!"

"Come on, Natsumi-chan. Stop acting like that. That other girl was nothing to me, _you_ are important to me. I love you."

SMACK!

Saburo's blue eyes widen, resting his hand on his red cheek as Natsumi stuck out her tongue at him and walked out of the classroom.

...

Natsumi hummed to herself as she walked past a toy store. She stopped and looked at it, thinking about what Keroro told her the other day.

_"Saburo-dono can be a selfish jerk. Once we went to the toy store together, he bought two gundum models, I thought one was for me but he said they both for him!" _

She sighed as she walked in the toy store and looked around. She saw a gundum model box and picked it up as she slowly smiled.

...

"Finally, I'm done with the laundry!" Keroro said, jumping off the stool and wiping the sweat from his face.

"I can't wait to shoot at Saburo again." Giroro said, cleaning his gun "Keroro, that was the BEST order you gave me. Besides, Natsumi is no longer with him. Maybe I'll get my chance with her now."

"Hey Stupid Frog." Natsumi walked out as the green frog slowly look at her. "I got you something." She gave the platoon leader the box as he quickly smile. "That's for cheering me up yesterday." Keroro hugged the girl's leg.

"Thank you, Natsumi-dono!" He kissed the box and hugged it tightly,

"Would you like to go to the store with me so I can make dinner tonight?"

"Gero? Y-You really want me to go with you, Natsumi-dono?"

"Sure." She smiled at him "Let's go before it gets dark." Keroro and Natsumi left as Giroro quietly watch them leave and sighed.

"I hope she ask me to go to the store with her." He smiled as he goes into a Natsumi trance "Natsumi and I walking together would be nice."

To Be Continued!


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks later

Natsumi quietly sat up in her bed and yawned. She stood up to stretch, only to hear gunshots outside. She walked over to her window, seeing Giroro shooting at Saburo, who ran off.

"Never come back, pretty boy!" The red frog shouted "I'll defiantly kill you if you come back!" Natsumi smilled as she quickly walked downstairs, opening the back door.

"Good job, soldier." Giroro quickly blushed as he slowly looked at his Natsumi, who was smiling at him.

"I-It was nothing." He sat down and began cleaning his gun, trying to hide his blushing face. She giggled as his face gets more redder. ""Y-You want a sweet potato?"

"You made a sweet potato this early?"

"Y-Yeah." She smiled again as she sat next to the Corporal, taking the sweet potato from him.

"Hey Giroro?" She asked, taking a bite out of the treat."Did you notice anything about the stupid frog? He hasn't bought gundum models the past two weeks."

"He said something about saving his money to get something special."

"I bet he's saving his money for an expensive gundum model." The two chuckled as Natsumi accidentally rested her hand on Giroro's hand. She quickly pulled away as the alien quickly blushed.

"NATSUMI-DONO!" The girl slowly looked over her shoulder, seeing Keroro wearing a pekoponian suit.

"Stupid frog?" She stood up and folded her arms. "Where did you go? Did you get gundum models?"

"No I didn't." Keroro answered as he reaches something in his pocket. "I was saving my money for you, Natsumi-dono."

"F-For me?" He gently grabbed her hand, giving her two tickets tp 623's Radio Show. The girl smiled and squealed loudly. "You really got the tickets? Why?"

"To repay you for the gundum model you gave me." She slowly smiled and looked at the tickets. "I gave you two tickets just in case you want to bring a friend and that the radio show is actually starting early today."

"Hey Stupid Frog?" She asked looking away from the platoon leader. "You want to come with me?" Giroro's eyes widen as Keroro slowly blinked.

"You want _me_ to go with you?"

"Yeah, To repay you for buying me the tickets." Natsumi gently smiled as Keroro slowly blushed. "Wait here. I'll get ready to go." She ran inside as the green frog feels an aura filled with hate behind him. He slowly turned around, seeing Giroro glaring at him.

"Why did she choose _you_, Keroro?" The red frog asked angrily. "What are you planning?"

"I'm not planning anything, Giroro." Keroro said soflty, trying not to be scared. "You heard her. She's letting me to go with her to repay me for the tickets." The green frog slowly smiled. "Giroro, _you_ can get closer to Natsumi-dono if you repay each other. You do stuff for her, she'll do something back, and soon you two will be hanging out." The Corporal slowly blinked and he giggled, blushing as he goes into a Natsumi trance.

"Hey Stupid Frog!" Natsumi shouted from the house. "I'm ready!"

"Coming, Natsumi-dono!" The leader shouted back as he walks inside to meet up with the pink hair girl. She wore a pink shirt and a white skirt. "Natsumi-dono, you look really pretty!" She slowly blushed. "Let's go, Natsumi-dono! We can't be late for 623's Radio Show! He might start any minute." He grabbed her hand as they ran out of the house together.

To be continued!


	5. Chapter 5

Natsumi and Keroro continue to run in the bright sunlight. The girl giggled as they almost reach their destination.

"Natsumi-chan!" The two stopped in their tracks as Natsumi slowly looked over her shoulders, seeing Saburo walking toward them. She glared at the boy as she continues to walk with the platoon leader. She didn't see the white hair boy walk faster and quickly stood in front of her and Keroro.

"Go away, Saburo." Natsumi said harshly as Saburo chuckles "What's so funny?"

"I'm guessin' you're dating alien frogs now, Natsumi-chan."

"We're not dating, Saburo-dono!" Keroro shouted as Saburo grins.

"If you're not dating, why are you two holding hands?" Natsumi slowly looked at her hand, realizing she was holding Keroro's. She instantly pulled her hand away as Saburo chuckles again. "So, where are you going?"

"None of your business!" The girl shouted as she grabs Keroro's arm and ran past her ex-boyfriend. Saburo grins more as he walks off in a different direction.

"Natsumi-dono, hold on!" The running duo stopped in their tracks. "Natsumi-dono, I need to do something real quick!" Natsumi glared at the frog.

"Well, hurry up, Stupid Frog!" She folded her arms angrily "623's Live Radio Show is starting in 5 minutes." The green frog nodded as he ran back to Saburo's direction.

"SABURO-DONO!" Saburo slowly turned around as Keroro punches him across the face. The boy falls on the ground as the platoon leader kicks him in the stomach several times then kicked him in the crotch super hard. "That's for cheating on Natsumi-dono!" Saburo groaned loudly as Keroro quietly walked over to Natsumi, who slowly blinked twice. She slowly smiled at the frog as they walk to their destination.

...

Natsumi and Keroro sat with a crowd of screaming girls, waiting fo 623's wonderful poems. Natsumi slowly looked at the alien, who looked like he was bored, then back to the stage. A man walked out, holding a microphone.

"I'm sorry, everyone." He said loudly "But 623 had to cancelled due to being injured." The girls slowly groaned as they leave. Natsumi frowned as she heads home with Keroro.

"I wonder how 623 got hurt?" The pink hair girl asked as she looks at the platoon leader.

"Gero, maybe he broke a leg or maybe he was too lazy to come and lied about being injured." The human rolled her eyes as a dark figure watch the duo walking together.

To Be Continued!


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a long chap! **

A week later

Natsumi giggled as she walked home with Satsuki and Yayoi. All they did was gossip about clothes and boys.

"Natsumi-chan, did you noticed anything about Saburo-senpai?" Yayoi asked

"Nope." Natsumi answered, folding her arms. "I don't care about that cheater anymore."

"When you rejected him at school, he's been going after other girls." Satsuki said "He tried to go after me and Yayoi!"

"Are you sure?" Natsumi asked "He's pretty much stalking me now! He's been trying to get into my house! Plus, when I was going to 623's Live Radio Show, he tried talking to me!"

"H-Has he stopped?" Yayoi asked

"Yeah. After the 623 Live Radio Show, he stopped trying to come over my house and no longer try to talk to me at school...but..."

"But?"

"I had a weird sensation I was being watched." Yayoi and Satsuki quietly stared at their pink hair friend as she sighs again. "It kinda went away this morning." She smiled "Well, I gotta go. I'll see you two tomarrow!" She walked off, waving goodbye to her two friends.

...

Natsumi hummed as she continues to walk be herself. She didn't noticed a dark figure walking behind her.

"Natsumi-chan." Natsumi sighed, quickly recognizing the voice. She continue to walk as the person grabs her arm. She turned around, glaring at Saburo. "Natsumi-chan, listen to me. Hear me out."

"What is it?" She asked angrily, yanking her arm away as Saburo smiles sweetly.

"I love you."

SMACK!

Saburo rested his hand on his red cheek as the girl continues to glare at him.

"You love me?" She asked angrily "If you really love me, you would never cheated on me!" The boy sighed.

"Natsumi-chan, I realized that girl was nothing like you. You're the one for me." He said, trying to be sweet as possible. "Besides, you're WAY better kisser." Natsumi tried smacking Saburo again, but he movied out of the way. "I will say it again. I love you."

"Are you still with that girl?" She quickly asked as Saburo slowly blinks then looked away. "I knew it. You don't love me at all. I can't believe I was in love with you!" She turned to leave, only to feel something wrap around her body.

"I want you back, Natsumi-chan."

...

Keroro, wearing a pekoponian suit, giggled as he holds a bag with a gundum model in it. He kissed the bag and held it tightly like it was baby.

"I can't wait to build this!" He heard a scream as he quietly walked around the corner. His eyes widen, seeing Natsumi tied up and Saburo talking to her.

"Let me go!" The alien didn't know what to do. Should he stop Saburo himself or should he call his platoon just to stop him?

"Natsumi-chan, stop acting like that." Saburo chuckled "I'm only doing this cause I love you."

"You don't really love me!" Keroro quickly spotted a brick on the ground. Should he throw it at Saburo? Would it kill him? All he wants is to get Natsumi out of there without hurting anyone. He sighed heavily as he quietly picked up the brick then ran toward the two humans.

"SABURO-DONO!" Saburo slowly looked over to his right, seeing the platoon leader running toward him. Natsumi slowly smiled as Keroro ran faster with a brick in his left hand and his bag with his gunpla in his right hand. Suddenly he tripped as he dropped the brick, which flew past Saburo. Natsumi sighed heavily as Keroro groans then he heard the boy laughing. The alien growled angrily, quickly stood up, and smacking Saburo on the side of his head with the Gundum model box super hard. He grabbed the boy by his shirt as Saburo quietly stares at him. "LEAVE NATSUMI-DONO ALONE! YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE TO BE WITH HER BUT YOU RUIN IT BY CHEATING ON HER!" He let go of the boy and untied his friend. They quietly leave as Saburo sits on the ground and stares at the concrete ground.

"Stupid Frog..." Natsumi said quietly "...Thank you for coming to save me."

"Gero, Natsumi-dono, you're my friend." Keroro said softly as he felt Natsumi gently grabbing his hand.

"How's your gunpa?" The frog slowly looked at his bag, instantly pulling his hand away from Natsumi to pull out the box. Tears poured down his cheeks as the girl blinks.

"Gero, the box is bent. It must of happen when I hit Saburo-dono."

"I'll buy you a new one." The alien slowly looked at the pekaponian female "I'll get you a new one...if you get ice cream with me." Keroro smiled and quickly nodded as Natsumi smiles back and grabbed his hand, running off together to get ice cream.

...

It was midnight and Giroro was getting worried about his Natsmi. She's never been this late before. At first he thought she was getting grocceries but when it got super late, that's when he was getting worried. He picked up one of his guns and getting on his saucer.

"We're back!" The Corporal sighed softly, happy that his female warrior came back. He walked inside and blinked twice. He saw Keroro,wearing his pekaponian suit, standing next to Natsumi.

"Nee-chan, Gunso, where were you?" Fuyuki asked as Giroro slowly clenched his fists. Why was Natsumi with Keroro again? Why is he jealous of Keroro?

"Sorry, Fuyuki." The older sibling said "I was with Stupid Frog. Saburo came after me and Stupid Frog saved me." Giroro and Fuyuki's eyes widen.

"Nee-chan, is that why you were gone for so long? Did Saburo hurt you?"

"Nope. After Stupid Frog rescued me, we went to get ice cream, I bought a new gundum model for him, went to the park, sat around for a bit, and we kinda went to see a movie." Giroro and Fuyuki continue to stare at the pink hair girl as Keroro quietly left the room to build his gunpla.

"Nee-chan, did you go on a date with Gunso?" The girl's cheeks quickly turned red as she glares at her little brother.

"Shut up, Fuyuki! I would NEVER go on a date with a stupid alien!" She quickly left the room as steam comes out of the red frog, who begins to breath heavily.

_"N-Natsumi is getting closer to Keroro! First, she buys him gunpla after he cheers her up, they go see 623 Live Radio Show together, he rescues her from that stupid pretty boy, and they go on a freakin date!" _ He began to growl angrily as Fuyuki slowly look at him.

"Giroro, are you ok?"

"I'M FINE!" Fuyuki slowly blinked twice, watching the red frog stomp his way back to to his tent.

** To be continued...**

** Sorry for taking so long. I was busy with other stuff. **


	7. Chapter 7

_"I can't believe its the weekend!" _Natsumi thought as she got out of her bed and stretched. She blinked as she sniffed and slowly smile. _"Giroro must be making sweet potatoes." _She giggled as she walks out of her room.

Giroro sighed as he finished roasting the second sweet potato. He looked over to his cat as she walked over to him, purring against his leg. He petted her soft head as thoughtss ran through his mind. Keroro and Natsumi are slowly getting closer but they don't know it.

"Giroro?" The red frog quickly stiffened as he slowly look over his shoulder, seeing the girl of his dreams. "Are you going to invite me to have some sweet potatoes?"

"Y-Yeah, I was waiting for you to wake up." She smiled as the Corporal looked away and blushed. Natsumi quietly sat next to him as he gave her a sweet potato. He slowly looked back to her, watching her eat the treat. He quickly ate his as he continued to watch his Natsumi. "N-Natsumi-"

"NATSUMI-DONO!" Giroro growled angrily as Keroro came outside, skipping towards the girl.

"What do you want, Stupid Frog?" She asked as Giroro breaks a small tree branch out of anger. What did Keroro want this time?

"I had a great time last night." The green frog said happily "Did you have a great time, Natsumi-dono?"

"Yep." She smiled "Stupid Frog, go do the dishes." Keroro slowly frowned as Giroro quickly grinned. "Go ahead, Stupid Frog. It's your day. If you finish your chores in time, I might take you to go with me to 623 Live Radio Show tonight." Keroro quietly stare at Natsumi as Giroro's eyes widen.

_"Keroro, you better say no!" _The red frog thought, glaring at his friend. Keroro slowly smiled as the girl waits for him to answer.

"Sure, I would love to go." Suddenly, the Corporal threw a grenade at Keroro, which exploded in the platoon leader's hands. Natsumi's eyes widen as she slowly look at the red alien.

"Natsumi, don't go on another date with him!" Giroro shouted as Keroro groans. Natsumi glared at the red frog as her cheeks turn red.

"It's not a date!" She shouted "Yesterday wasn't a date too! I would _never_ go on a date with a stupid alien! Thanks to you, I have to do Stupid Frog's chores!" She carefully picked up the burned platoon leader and walked back to the house. Tears ran down the Corporal's cheeks as he walks back to the tent.

_"Natsumi hates me now." _He thought as he takes off his belt , opening the secret compartment, and staring at the picture of Natsumi. _"Wait a minute, I got a plan! I could do the chores for Natsumi to get her to like me again but if i do that, she'll get ready for her date with Keroro. What can I do? She'll go with Keroro either way unless I change her mind about him and...I'll go with her." _He sighed _"No, she won't pick me. I guess...I'll do the chores to make her happy." _He walked out of his tent and went inside, seeing Natsumi doing the dishes. "N-Natsumi..?" She slowly looked at him.

"What do you want?"

"I'll do the chores for you." She quietly stared at the Corporal.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah. G-Go take care of Keroro and get ready to go see 623." The girl smiled as Giroro slowly look away and blushed.

"Thanks, Giroro."

"You're welcome, Natsumi. By the way, where's Keroro?"

"He's in his room. I gave him a gunpla I took away from him a year ago." She walked away as Giroro begins the dishes.

...

"Oh, Uncle, are you sure you're ok?" Mois asked softly, watching Keroro rubbing his arm. "Did Giroro hurt you that bad?"

"I'm fine, Mois-dono." He spoke softly as Natsumi walks in the room "Oh, hello, Natsumi-dono."

"You okay, Stupid Frog?"

"Gero, I'm all better."

"You better get ready for tonight."

"I will, Natsumi-dono." Natsumi smiled as the platoon leader blushes and smiles back. She left as Mois pokes his head.

"Uncle, where are you going to do with Natsumi-san?" The Lord of terror asked softly.

"Gero, she's taking me to see 623 Live Radio Show again."

"Ku Ku Ku, I believe she's taking you on a date." Kururu said, walking in the room as Keroro and Mois look at him.

"U-Uncle, you're going on a date with N-Natsumi-san?!" Mois shrieked as the green frog sighed heavily.

"Gero, Mois-dono, it's not a date." He sighed softly "We are going as friends."

"Ku Ku Ku, it seems Natsumi is starting to really like you, Leader." He walked over to Keroro "I think you really like her too. You blushed when she smiled at you."

"Uncle, is this true?!" Mois asked, grabbing her 'Uncle's' shoulders "Are you...falling in _love_ with Natsumi-san?!"

"Mois-dono, calm down! I'm not falling in love with Natsumi-dono! We are not going on a date! We going to see 623 Live Radio Show as FRIENDS!" The blond girl slowly let go of the green frog and continue to stare at him.

"I hope you're right, Uncle."

...

Natsumi sighed softly as she searches through her closet. She pulls outa white shirt with pink hearts on it, along with a blue skirt. She giggled, puttung the outfit on her bed.

_"I wonder if Stupid Frog will think I'm cute in this?" _Her eyes quickly widen _"Why did I think that?!" _ She slowly sat down on her bed _"I don't like Stupid Frog that way. I'm not going on a date with him, we are just hanging out as friends." _She sighed softly as she heard a knock on her door. She got up, opening the door and noticed Giroro.

"I finished the chores, Natsumi."

"R-Really? You finished everything?"

"Yes."

Ok, go clean your weapons or something. I need to get ready." She closed the door, leaving Giroro in the hallway.

...

Natsumi got her outfit on as she waits at the front door. Keroro, wearing a pekaponian suit, walks over to the girl. He slowly blushed, staring at Natsumi's shirt and skirt then quickly looked away.

"L-Let's go, Natsumi-dono." They walk out together, not knowing Giroro spying on him.

...

Giroro continued to follow the duo, watching the two walk _really_ close. He didn't like it all.

"I wonder what kind of poems 623 will read." Natsumi said happily, smiling at Keroro. The green frog nodded as they reach their destination.

...

After hearing 623 poems, Natsumi wouldn't stop giggling. Keroro was half asleep during it and Giroro thought it was rude of Keroro to be half asleep.

"This was fun!" The girl said happily, looking at the platoon leader. She noticed something was wrong with Keroro. He wasn't paying attention. "Stupid Frog, are you ok?"

"N-Natsumi-dono...is this a date?" Natsumi's cheeks quickly turned red as Giroro, who was hiding in the bushes, starts growling and steam comes out of him.

"O-Of course not, Stupid Frog!" She yelled, trying to stop blushing. "I would never go on a date with you or any alien at all!" She looked away "Let's go home and I'm sorry for yelling at you." She gently grabbed Keroro's hand as he slowly blushes. Giroro grabs a small branch and started breaking it into pieces as furious eyes lock on Natsumi's hand holding the platoon leader's hand. The Corporal leaped out of the bushes, quietly following the duo. Steam continued to come out of him as he followed them, his eyes still locked on their connected hands. They finally reach the house as Natsumi slowly let go of Keroro's hand.

"Natsumi-dono, thank you for bringing me with you." Keroro said as Natsumi blushes and smile.

"You're wel-"

"You also look very pretty in that outfit." He said quickly, his cheeks quickly turning red as he ran inside the house. Giroro growled angrily as Natsumi's whole face turns red.

_"I can't believe he thought my clothes look cute!" _She thought happily as her face gets more redder. _"I knew this outfit would be the right one!" _ Her eyes quickly widen _"What the crap?! Why did I think that?! Why am I acting like this around Stupid Frog?! Why do I get a weird sensation when I'm around him?! Why is it the same sensation I used to...get around...Saburo?" _She slowly gasped _"Don't tell me...do I love Stupid Frog? I can't love him! He's a stupid alien!" _ She slowly sighed as she walks inside. Giroro quietly watched his Natsumi walked inside as slowly raised a brow.

_"My love, what's the matter? What were you thinking? You look like you were thinking about? You look likeyou were troubled about something?" _He walked over to his tent _"Is Keroro falling for my Natsumi? If he is..." _ He clenched his fists _"...I must win Natsumi's heart before Keroro does!" _

**To be continued! Please leave a review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for taking so long! I was too lazy to work on the chap. Here we go!**

_ Natsumi and Keroro laughed as they ran through a beautiful field of flowers. They quietly sat down as the girl pulls the alien in her lap. They slowly look at each other then looked away blushing. _

_ "N-Natsumi-dono?" Natsumi slowly look back at the green frog, who gently rested his small hands on her soft cheeks. "I love you, Natsumi-dono." She slowly smiled, pulling Keroro closer to her face._

_ "I love you too, Keroro." They gently kissed as it changed to loud moans._

Keroro's eyes quickly opened as he sat up, his heart pounding against his chest. Sweat poured down his head as his fingers slowly rested on his lips and his cheeks quickly turned red.

"Gero, why did I dream that?" He asked himself. He sighed softly, laying down on his bed. _"Why can't I stop thinking about it? Was Kururu right about me? Am I...falling in love with Natsumi-dono? If I am...I hope I don't end up like Giroro."_

...

Natsumi sat on the couch, reading a magazine as Giroro quietly walks in.

"H-Hello, Natsumi." Giroro saud nervously as the girl slowly look at him.

"Hello, Giroro." The red frog quickly blushed as Natsumi continues to stare at him. "What is it?"

"Uh...um...well...d-do you...need anything for me t-to do? The girl slowly blinked twice, watching the red frog look away.

"Nope." The Corporal cleared his throat as Keroro walked in the room. "H-Hey Stupid Frog." Her cheeks slowly turned red as Giroro noticed this and glared at the platoon leader, who wasn't paying attention to the red frog and slowly looked at the girl. Keroro's cheeks quickly turned red as he quickly turned around.

"H-Hello, Natsumi-dono." Keroro said as his face gets more redder. _"Gero, what's wrong with me? Thanks to that dream, I can't even look at Natsumi-dono." _

"Stupid Frog, are you ok?"

"Gero, I-I'm fine!"

"Are you sure? Your whole body is turning red." Keroro quickly looked at his body, noticing his green body was red.

_"Gero, I'm acting like Giroro when he gets nervous around Natsumi-dono!" _ Giroro walks over to platoon leader, grabbing his arm, and yanking him outside. Natsumi quietly watch them go outside as Giroro shuts the back door and takes Keroro to his tent. The red frog angrily threw Keroro in his tent as Keroro bumps his head on a wooden box. "Gero...Giroro, that hurt!"

"Stay here, Keroro." Giroro said angrily as Keroro slowly blinks.

"Why?"

"Shut up and just stay here." Giroro quietly left the tent, walking back inside as the pink hair girl quickly look at the Corporal.

"What did you do to Stupid Frog?"

"I did nothing." Natsumi slowly raised a brow, not believing the red alien. "It's true, Natsumi! I didn't do anything to him!" She sighed, looking at the magazine in her lap as Giroro slowly sat on the couch and slowly scooted closer to the girl. His whole face turned more red as Natsumi look at him.

"What are you doing?"

"N-Nothing." He slowly gulped "W-What are you reading?"

"A clothing magazine. Trying to find cute clothes to wear. If I wear them, I would look SO hot!"

"You don't need cute clothes to look hot, Natsumi."

"What did you say?"

"N-Nothing!" Steam comes out of Giroro as he imagines Natsumi wearing hot outfits. "Um...uh...N-Natsumi...w-would you like it if I bought you some of those clothes?" The girl slowly blinks twice and slowly looking at the red frog.

"You would try to buy me some of these clothes? How are you going to do that? It's 50 dollars each!"

"I-I can use the invasion money without no one knowing."

"You don't have to do that for me. I can try to use my own money." The red frog slowly looked at Natsumi, who began to look at the magazine again. Keroro quietly walk back inside, walking past Natsumi and Giroro without getting noticed but he doesn't noticed Giroro glaring at him. The Corporal sighed, glad that Keroro left the room without Natsumi seeing him.

"N-Natsumi?" The girl sighed heavily as she quickly looks at the red alien.

"What is it, Giroro?" She asked harshly as he slowly gulps.

"W-Would you like to go on a da-"

"Nee-chan!" Fuyuki yelled, walking in the room as Giroro growls. "Mama just called. She said she's coming home late again."

"That means I have to go to the store for dinner tonight."

"I'll do it!" Giroro shouted as the two siblings slowly look at him. "J-Just give me the list of stuff and I'll go to the store for you o-or I can go with you to carry some stuff if you buy too much!"

"Nee-chan, he should go with you. We always buy a lot of stuff." The girl sighed as she slowly look at the red frog.

"I guess he can go." She said softly "Giroro, get your pekoponain suit and meet me at the front door." Giroro nodded and grinned.

_"I'll finally be alone with N-Natsumi."_ He blushed as he imagined him and Natsumi holding hands.

"N-Natsumi-dono...c-can I come too?" Keroro asked softly, walking in the room as Giroro growls angrily.

"O-Of course yoou can." Natsumi said sweetly, her cheeks slowly turning red as the red frog glares at the platoon leader.

...

Natsumi continued to walk with the two frogs standing next to her. Giroro glared at Keroro, who was nervous.

_"Stupid Keroro!" _Giroro thought _"It was suppose to be Natsumi and I! Maybe I can still win her heart." _They walked past a man selling flowers. _"If we have enough money left, I could buy a flower for Natsumi on the way back." _

"Natsumi-dono!" Giroro and Natsumi slowly look at the green frog. Giroro's eyes widen, seeing a rose in Keroro's hand. "I-I got you a rose. It was only a dollar so I got it with my own money." Natsumi's cheeks quickly turnedred as Keroro puts the rose in her pink hair. The Corporal began to breath heavily as they contined to walk to the store.

...

"We're home!" Fuyuki walks over to the front door, only to see Giroro holding a lot of bags while Natsumi and Keroro holding two.

"Uh...do you need help, Giroro?" The younger sibling asked as Giroro quietly walks past him.

"Giroro offered to carry most of the grocceries." Natsumi said as Fuyuki sees the rose.

"Nee-chan, where'd you get that rose?" The girl slowly looked at Keroro, who quickly looked away from her and blushed deeply. He walked to the kitchen, meeting up with a angry Giroro

"S-Stupid Frog gave it to me." Natsumi said, blushing deeply.

"Nee-chan, why is your face red?"

"S-Shut up, Fuyuki!" She walked into the kitchen, only to see the walls have burn marks. She saw the pekoponains suits on the couch and noticed Giroro cornering Keroro with a gun to his face. "Giroro, get away from him!" Giroro quickly looked at the girl as she runs over, painfully pushing the red frog away. Keroro slowly blinks as Natsumi rested her hand on his left cheek. "Y-You got a bruise, Stupid Frog." The green frog and the pekoponian female slowly blushed and quickly looked away.

"N-Natsumi..." The pink hair girl angrily stares at the red alien.

"Nee-chan, your face is all red again." Fuyuki said "Are you ok? You don't care when Giroro hurts Gunso." The younger sibling slowly look at his green friend. "Gunso, your face is all red too."

"S-Shut up, Fuyuki!" She yelled, still blushing. "Everyone leave so I can make dinner!" The young teen and the two frogs quickly fled the room. _"God, what's wrong with me!? I never care when Giroro attacks Stupid Frog. Do I really love him? No! I don't love him!" _Her face gets more red as Giroro qiuetly watches her from outside.

_ "Natsumi, I don't care if you hate me for hurting Keroro! I __**will**__ win your heart!" _He clenched his fists as Miss Furbottom walks over. _"My love, please stay away from Keroro. He's...in love with you too." _

...

"Ku ku ku..." Kururu grinned, his eyes watching the scene between Giroro and Keroro over and over again.

_"Keroro, why did you have to have to tag along with Natsumi and I?!" Giroro asked angrily, popping out of his pekoponain suit. Keroro pops out of his suit too as he slowly blushed. _

_ "Gero, I don't know why!" The platoon leader yelled "For some reason, I didn't like the idea of you being alone with her!" A gun appeared in the Corporal's hands and pointed it at Keroro._

_ "Stop trying to steal her away!"_

_ "GERO! She doesn't love me, Giroro! How am I stealing her if she doesn't love me! We are hanging out as friends!" Giroro took a step closer._

_ Keroro, stay away from her."_

_ Don't tell me what to do, Giroro."_

_ Bang! Keroro shivered as he slowly look behind him, seeig the burn mark from the gun on the wall._

_ "Keroro, stay spending time with my pekoponian." The green frog slowly swallowed hard as he slowly clenched his fists. "I hate it."_

_ "U-Um...Corporal Giroro, you can't tell me what to do. I can spend time with anyone I want!"_

_ "Spend time with someone else! Play games with Fuyuki, eat snacks with Tamama, or let Mois message you!"_

_ "No! I like being around Natsumi-dono!"_

_ "Keroro, why do you hang out with her!? You only hang out with her if we're doing something fun!" _

_ "I'm in love with her, that's why!" The green frog quickly covered his mouth as Giroro glares at him. Keroro gulped as he ran, only to trip and hit his cheek on the side of the small table. He quickly stood up as Giroro chased after him, blasting at him but misses, hitting the walls instead. The leader whimpers as he traps himself in the corner of the room. The Corporal glared at Keroro, pointing the gun at his head._

_ "Giroro, get away from him!"_

"Ku ku ku..." Kururu replayed it again as he eats his curry. He look over his shoulder, seeing Mois staring at the screen with sadden yellow eyes.

_"Uncle, are you really in love with Natsumi-san?" _The Lord of Terror thought _"Or did you just say that to get Giroro to stop bothering you." _

** To Be Continued!**

** Leave a review and I'll update fast as possible. If I made any mistakes, I'm sorry. **


	9. Chapter 9

** Hi! Sorry for** **taking so long. I was busy and I got distracted with another fandom. Plus, i was too lazy to finish writing the chapter and at the same time i had writers block. **

Natsumi quietly sat on her bed, her eyes locked on the red rose in her hands. She slowly blushed and rested the flower on her pillow as she gently layed next to it.

The Next Day

Tamama giggled as he happily skipped his way to the Hinata house, holding a small box.

_"Gunso-san will love these cookies I made for him!"_ His cheeks quickly turned red _"I bet he secretly loves me. He just won't admit it." _He giggled again, opening the box in his hands as his eyes set on heart shaped cookies.

...

Keroro sighed as a builds a gundum model. He rubbed his eyes as he hears his door open

"Gunso-san!" He looked over to the door. seeing Tamama skipping towards him. The young tadpole smiled sweetly as he quietly stands in front of the older frog. "G-Gunso-san, I made you cookies."

"Oh, thank you, Tamama."

"You're welcome!" Tamama quickly blushed, watching Keroro open the box and seeing the cookies. HIs cheeks turned more red as Keroro bites into the cookie. "D-Do you like it?" The green frog slowly smiled and nodded. _"That's a great sign! He loves my cookies! That's a step closer to winning Gunso-san's heart! Me and Gunso-san will be lovey dovey very soon!" _He giggled as Keroro raises a brow.

"What's so funny, Tamama?"

"I-It's nothing, Gunso-san!"

...

"Meow." Giroro slowly looked at his cat, who walked over to him and purred against him. He petted the feline as he sighed.

_"Keroro loves my Natsumi."_ He thought as he continues to clean his gun. _"I hope she's not still mad at me. If she's not...I can start making sweet potatoes, she'll come down to share with me, we'll talk, and...she might ask me out on a d-date!" _He smiled, slowly going into a Natsumi dance.

...

Natsumi sat at her desk, working on her homework as her eyes slowly ran to the red rose in a small vase on her desk. She slowly blushed, thinking about Keroro. She slowly blinked as she smells something. She slowly smiled, quickly recognizing the smell.

...

Giroro sat quietly, roasting sweet potoates as Natsumi quietly walk behind him. She gently tapped the back of his head as he quickly jerked up and swiftly turned around. He slowly blushed as Natsumi sat next to him.

"You're not mad at me about yesterday?" He asked softly, giving the girl a sweet potatoe.

"I got over it." She said, taking a bite. Giroro slowly looked at her, looking at every feature of her face. She was beautiful and he really wanted to get closer. "Why are you staring at me?" His whole face turned red, quickly looking away as Natsumi slowly raised a brow.

...

Kululu watched the computer screem, switching from Giroro and Natsumi to Keroro and Tamama. He was bored and wanted to see something, escpecially from Keroro. He knows that his leader is love with the enemy. He ku'd, wondering if Keroro will start acting like Giroro around Natsumi.

"Ku, ku, ku..." He went into one of his saved computer files and printed out a couple pictures. "Mois, would you come here?" Mois quietly walked in as the yellow frog wraps the pcitures in a yellow package. "Give this to our precious leader, ku ku ku..." She nodded, walking out of the room.

...

"Giroro, you didn't answer me." Natsumi said angrily "Why are you staring at me? You look like you were in a trance." He cleared his throat, slowly looking back at the girl.

"I-I was watching you eat." She raised a brow, seeing that the alien was avoiding eye contact with her.

"Is something wrong, Giroro?" She asked softly "You can tell me." Giroro quickly looked back at her, sweat pouring down his face as she slowly gave a dark glare. "You better not lie to me."

"Y-You...shouldn't be hanging out with Keroro!" He blurted as Natsumi slowly blinked twice then stood up, crossong her arms, and glared at the frog.

"You can't tell me what to do!" She yelled out "I can hang out with that Stupid Frog if I want to!"

"We're suppose to be enemies, Natsumi!" He shouted back as swallowed hard "You don't go on dates with enemies, especially with the leader!" He noticed her face getting red.

"I did not go on dates with that Stupid Frog! Leave me alone about that!"

"Tell me, Natsumi." He said softly, his fists slowly clenching "Ever since you broke up with Saburo, you've been hanging out with Keroro. Natsumi, you didn't like Keroro cause he's trying to invade. Suddenly, you two start getting along and love being near each other! Why do you suddenly care about him?"

"I-I don't know." She looked away from him. "Why do you care who I hang out with? It's none of your business!" Giroror slowly swallowed hard, he was going to hate himself for what he was going to say.

"D-Do you love him?" Natsumi's eyes widen as she slowly blush. She didn't know what to say. Did she love Keroro? He's been there for her since she left Saburo and for some reason she wanted to impress him by the way she dress. Most of all, she couldn't stop thinking of him in a good way. "Natsumi, answer me, please." She looked over to Corporal.

"Giroro, I-I don't...well...I really..." She was confused about her feelings. _"Stupid Frog is an alien invader, how could I be in love with him? Wait a minute, did I say I love him? Do I?"_

"Natsumi-"

"I-I love him, Giroro."

...

Mois quietly walked in the room, seeing her uncle making a gundum model and eating cookies. She noticed Tamama sitting next to Keroro, watching him with a cute smile. Tamama looked over to the female and slowly glared at her.

"U-Um...Uncle?" She said softly as Keroro slowly look at her. "Kululu told me to give this package to you." The platoon leader took the package and opened it, quickly noticing it was pictures. He quickly realized it was naked pictures of Natsumi in the shower in different angles. Keroro felt his heart beat faster as Tamama and Mois slowly peek over his shoulder.

"Kululu-senpai gave you naked pictures of Na-chi?" Tamama asked 'Why? Is it part of a new invasion plan?" Keroro felt like he couldn't breath as he felt something wet flow down from his nose. He slowly touched it, realizing he had a nose bleed. "Gunso-san, are you ok?"

"Gero, I'n fine." Keroro said, wiping the blood from his face. He quietly put the pcitures underneath a gundum model box. Mois noticed what her uncle did and slowly swallow.

"U-Uncle...do you you love N-Natsumi-san?" She asked as Tamama and Keroro looked at her.

"Foolish woman!" Tamama shouted "Gunso-san would never love the enemy! He'll only love his own kind!" He grinned like he won something. "Is that right, Gunso-san? We love our own kind?" He noticed that his leader was quietly staring at the floor. "G-Gunso-san, am I right?" He slowly got nervous. "D-D you love Na-chi?" Keroro slowly looked at the tadpole.

"Yes...I'm in love with Natsumi-dono." Mois looked away sadly as Tamama begins growling, getting ready to explode any minute.

...

"You can't love Keroro!" Giroro shouted as Natsumi glares at him.

"I can be in love with him if I want to!" She shouted back.

"He would break your heart like Saburo did!" He clenched his fist. "If Keroro had a choice between gundum models and you, he would choose gundum models!"

"You would do the same thing! If you were in love with me, you would choose invasion over me cause its SO important to you!" She turned away, ready to go back in the house.

"You're wrong, Natsumi." She slowly looked back at him. "I would choose you no matter what. I would give up on invading pekopon just to be with you." She slowly blinked twice.

"G-Giroro, a-are you...?"

"Natsumi...I love you." Natsumi slowly swallowed hard.

"H-How long?"

"Since the day we met." He answered softly "I love you, Natsumi. That's why I protect you from danger. When you're happy, I'm happy. You're beautiful, strong, sweet...I-I could describe million things about you. I-I would be a better choice for you." Natsumi felt like she couldn't breath as she remembers all the time Giroro protected her and when they spend time together.

"Giroro-" Suddenly, an explosion from the house appeared behind the girl as Giroro ran in front of her with a gun. The smoke slowly cleared up, revealing an very angry Tamama. "Tamama, what-"

"YOU CAN'T HAVE GUNSO-SAN!"

...

"Ku,Ku,Ku...I didn't expect Leader to tell them." Kululu said softly "I guess this is where the fun begins now since Giroro-senpai revealed it too."

**To Be Continued...**

**Sorry for taking so long! By the way, I have a deviantART page now! My name on deviantART is pretty much the same. Another thing...can anyone guess which frog haven't appeared yet in this story? One is who everyone forgets? **


	10. Chapter 10

** Sorry for taking so long! I was busy plus I was distracted with YouTube and DeviantART. Now here go! Chapter Ten!**

Natsumi and Giroro continued to stare at the young tadpole steaming with anger. Natsumi slowly swallowed hard as she slowly look over to Giroro, seeing him pull out a gun.

_"Giroro said he would give up invading just to be with me."_ She thought, looking back at Tamama. _"Does that mean...he would betray his own kind?"_

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT, NATCHI!?" Tamama screamed as the Corporal walks in front of the girl, prepared to protect her. "THINKING ABOUT HOW TO GET GUNSO-SAN TO LOVE YOU EVEN MORE!?" Natsumi's amber eyes widen as Tamama gets more angry. "STOP ACTING SO STUPID! GUNSO-SAN IS MINE! TAMAMA IMP-" Tamama closed his eyes, slowly falling to the ground, only to reveal Dororo standing behind him. Natsumi and Giroro sighed in relief as the small ninja began to cry.

"I can't believe I was forgotten this entire time! It took the author nine chapters to realize she'd forgotten about me!" Natsumi slowly raised a brow.

"What are you talking about, Dororo?" She asked, seeing Dororo crying next to the concrete wall. She sighed, slowly looking at Giroro then seeing Keroro walking out of the house, staring at the unconscious tadpole. "Stupid Frog...are you...in love with me?" She noticed Giroro glaring at Keroro, who blushed and nodded slowly. She slowly clenched her fists and saw Giroro slowly look at her. "I love you too." Giroro's eyes widen as Keroro slowly blushed. "But...I need to be alone right now." She quickly ran inside, her face red as Giroro glares at the green frog.

...

"Ku, Ku..." Kululu watched curiously "Natsumi said she love leader to. Will she love senpai too? If she did...this would be an intresting love triangle." Kululu slowly looked over his shoulder, seeing Mois sadly sitting against the wall. He looked away, trying his best to ignore her then sighed. "If you think I'm going to comfort you about your precious 'uncle', it won't work." He slowly look over to her, seeing tears roll down her cheeks. She slowly stood up and left the room as he looks at the screens again. _"Don't go after her. She'll get over it."_ He got himself some curry and got out of his chair, eating as he follows Mois.

...

"Keroro, stay away from Natsumi." Giroro spoke softly as Keroro sighed heavily.

"Corporal Giroro, you heard her. She said she loves _me_!" Keroro yelled angrily "I love her too. You have no choice to let us-"

"I loved her from the start! You knew that, Keroro! You even tried to help me severial times to be happy with Natsumi! You even tease me about my feelings for her!" Giroro walked closer to Keroro, who was slowly getting scared. "You can see Natsumi is confused right now. If you give MY Natsumi some time to think, she'll realize she doesn't love you for real. She'll be thinking about the red knight who rescued her when a certain green monster tries to harm her."

...

Natsumi quietly layed on her back on her bed, her amber eyes staring at the ceiling. She sighed heavily, thoughts running through her mind.

_"What am I going to do? I'm in love with that Stupid Frog and Giroro tells me he's been in love with me from the very start. All those times, Giroro been helping me when I'm in danger cause he loves me, even though he knew we're suppose to be enemies. I only fell in love with Stupid Frog cause he helped with my Saburo problem and we started getting closer." _She slowly sat up, sighing heavily. _"Giroro and Stupid Frog both love me...but I love Stupid Frog. Great...I'm making myself more confused." _

...

"Gero...you described me as a green monster." Keroro said softly as Giroro turns his back at him.

"Go take Tamama to your room and let him rest there and you can go play with your stupid gundum models."

"Don't change the subject, Giroro!" Keroro folded his arms angrily "Plus, my gundum models are not stupid!" Keroro walked over to Tamama, carries him on his back then quickly notice Dororo, who is STILL crying by himself. The green frog sighed and walked inside with the knocked out tadpole.

...

Kululu ku'd as he finished his curry, realizing he's standing in front of Mois' room. He walked in, seeing the girl on her bed with her back facing toward him. He realized she was sobbing loudly. The yellow frog slowly sat on the bed as Mois felt something on the bed. She slowly looked over shoulder , her yellow tearful eyes staring at Kululu's back.

"Ku, ku, ku..." He slowly look over to her and stared into her eyes. He suddenly felt nervous as his glasses began to break. He quickly looked away, feeling something warm on his face. _"It's a shame that she's in love with him."_ Kululu felt something wrap around his small waist and quickly realize it was Mois pulling him on her lap. He tried to move away but he felt the girl's arms tighten as he felt his cheeks getting hotter. He sighed and decided to give up, feeling Mois's tears dropping on his head. _"Ku ku ku...why did I come here? Am I going soft?"_

...

"Dororo, stop crying!" Giroro yelled "Go home or do something else! I want to be alone and I don't want to hear you crying right now." Dororo stopped and quickly looked at his friend. He know something was wrong cause earlier Tamama was angry about something and wanted to attack. He wanted to ask but decided not to. He could sense the pressure in the area was bad and decided not to get involved. He leaped away, hoping he would not be forgotten later on in the story.

**To be continued!...**

**I created a new video on YouTube called Troublemaker. Go check it out! My name is the pretty much the same thing.**

**I'm really sorry for taking so long! I'm trying to focus on fanfiction again. So please leave a review. What is Natsumi going to do? Will there be KuluMois in the story? **


	11. Chapter 11

Tamama slowly woke up, groaning as he slowly sat up. His eyes widen, realizing he's in Keroro's bed. The young tadpole's face quickly turned red as he sees Keroro on the floor working on a gundum model.

_"I don't remember what happened after I arrived at Gunso-san's house."_ His face turned red even more. _"D-Did something happen between us?"_ He slowly grew a dark smile _"I wanna rub it in that stupid woman's face!" _

"Oh, Tamama, you're awake." Keroro said, standing up and walking to the tadpole. "Why is your face red? Are you sick?"

_"Oh my gosh! He's worried about me!" _

"Gero...hope you're not sick. I don't want to get sick." Keroro said, sitting down on the ground. "By the way, Momoka-dono is coming to pick you up. I called her a hour ago, she should be here by now...unless she's talking to Fuyuki-dono." Tamama slowly blinked twice as Keroro stands up again, accidently kicking his gunpla box, revealing the naked pictures of Natsumi. Tamama's eyes widen as the memories of what happened earlier flowed through his mind. He began to growl and leaped out of the bed.

"Gunso-san..."

"What's wrong, Tamama?"

"D-Do you love N-Natchi?" He began to breath heavily as Keroro sighs heavily.

"Yes I do." The green frog slowly moved the pictures under the bed with his foot. "Don't you rememeber, Tamama? I told you and Mois-dono then you freaked out for falling in love with a human."

"Why do you love her?!" Tamama shouted, tears streaming down his face and grabbing Keroro's shoulders. "She's our enemy! _You _hate _her_!"

"Tamama...do you...love Natsumi-dono too?" Keroro asked softly as Tamama lets go of him.

"No I don't!" The young frog wiped his eyes. "I don't love Natchi! I never did! All this time...I loved you!" Keroro's eyes widen as Momoka walks in.

"Sorry for taking so long, I was talking to Fuyuki-kun." She giggled nervously "So...Tama-chan, you ready to come home?" She asked softly as Tamama walks over to her. "I heard you got hurt-" She noticed Tamama walking past her, tears in his eyes. _"I wonder what happened."_ She left with Tamama as Keroro watches them leave.

_"I will win Gunso-san's heart before he falls deeply in love with Natchi!" _Tamama sighed _"I hope Gunso-san doesn't think of me differently now."_

_"Gero...I never knew Tamama was gay for me. I thought the reason why he acted wierd around me cause he thought of us as best friends. Friends do weird stuff around each other."_

...

"Nee-chan, are you ok?" Fuyuki asked , walking in Natsumi's room. His sister sat up as the younger sibling sat next her.

"I'm in love with Stupid Frog." Fuyuki quietly stared at his sister as she looks away from him. "...Plus, Giroro and Stupid Frog both love me."

"G-Giroro and Gunso are in love with you?!" Natsumi slowly nodded "How long?!"

"Giroro said he loved me from the very start and I believe Stupid Frog fell in love with me after we started hanging out with each other."

"Nee-chan...are you sure it's not an invasion plan to mess with your emotions?" Natsumi's eyes widen and slowly looked at the floor.

"If it is an invasion plan...it's a cruel one and...it's working." She said softly as Fuyuki rests his hand on her shoulder.

...

Giroro quietly stood in front of Natsumi's window, listening to the conversation between the two siblings. He sighed softly as he leaps down to his tent.

_"Natsumi, my love, this is not an invasion plan. I would __**never**__ do that to you."_

**To be continued...**


End file.
